Naruto X Air gear challenge
by Noctus Of The Thousand Blades
Summary: CHALLENGE! details inside. interested authors must submit their interest Via PM using a registered account. guest reviews will not be accepted.


Naruto X Air Gear Challenge.

Okay, so this is what i call a two prong challenge. Meaning its the same general challenge, but there are two ways to do it.

Basic's: fic either has Naruto in the Air Gear universe, or Air Gear in the Naruto Universe. Each version has its own unique way of doing things. But they also share several details.

Naruto in Air Gear. Okay, basically in this fic, Ikki does not exist. Or he does, but is a hopelessly irredeemable loser who is relegated to a MINOR comic relief character, or simply sits in the background and is barely ever mentioned. Either way he has little to no importance in the fic. Naruto is the focus. Whether Ikki exists or not, Naruto is the one who ends up following his path to become the Storm King of the Hurricane Road.

Now you can give Naruto the same team as Ikki if you want, or go a completely different route. Your choice. Pairings are optional, but since Naruto is replacing Ikki in some way, his pairing options are the same. Namely Ringo and Simca being the main choices.

The author may decide to have Naruto be a Gravity child or Brain Charger if they so choose. This option is not necessary, but could make for a more interesting fic.

To clarify, this is NOT a Yaoi, so Akito/Agito/Lind is NOT a valid pairing option.

The rest is fairly self explanatory. I would prefer no chakra to be used in the fic, but that is up to the author.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The alternative. Naruto is hyper intelligent and has no chakra. Or to be more specific, he DOES have Chakra, but cant use it. How this came to be is up to the author. As a result he gets bored and starts to tinker, he should do this early in his life, no later then age 6, and creates the first set of Air Trek (A-T's).

the reason for the early creation, is Air trek should have at least 10 years to become a world wide phenomenon. This will in turn make Naruto LOADS of money.

However, Naruto keeps his status as the inventor anonymous. So no one actually knows who the inventor is. As he has no access to his chakra, Naruto is forced to use other methods to survive. Namely AT tricks. My preference is again, Ikki's Storm road, but he is not limited to such an option. And thus the author can have Naruto follow any road they choose.

Personally i prefer the Storm road because it is primarily wind based, like Naruto, and i would love to see Neji trying to figure out how Naruto is blasting giant lasers made of pure wind from his hands like it is nothing, and without using ANY chakra.

And yes, i do want Naruto to still be a shinobi, even without chakra. The use of A-T's is allowed for both civilians and ninja, but ninja using A-T's in combat is rare, so Naruto is still somewhat unique.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

now, in both fics Naruto must eventually wield one of the regalia. All of which are valid, however please try to have the Regalia match the Road he follows. This means Ikki's Storm Regalia for the Hurricane Road, Sky Regalia for the sky road, Fang Regalia for the Bloody Road, etc.

Again, pairings are optional, but no yaoi is allowed. This is one of the few ironclad rules i have. Mainly because i WILL be reading this. And while i have no issues with Yaoi itself, i have no desire to read it. So please, no Yaoi pairings.

Now this is the major one, any author taking up this challenge MUST HAVE A SOLID UNDERSTANDING OF BOTH Naruto AND AIR GEAR. This means they must have read the manga for both series all the way through AT LEAST once. More times are preferable. This is not meant to be an annoyance. I merely state this so the author actually knows the series they are working with.

I have seen far too many fics fall apart because an author attempted a fic without having fully read or watched the source material before hand. Those fics made it painfully obvious the authors didn't know the worlds they were working in.

If you don't want to buy or download the Manga, and yes it MUST be the Manga, as the Anime for Air gear never finished, then i can recommend a couple decent sites where you can read the manga online for free. No memberships or payment plans required. Just go to the web-page, pic a manga and start reading.

Fi you need more clarification on what i am looking for, then by all means PM me and i will answer any question you may have.

Thank you for taking the time to look at this challenge. If you are interested then PM me. One more thing, if you take up the challenge, i would ask that you actually try and have at least one chapter out within three months. This is to ensure that an author doesn't accept the challenge and then forget about it and never start.

That HAS happened to me many times. As a result i will not consider the challenge "Accepted" until i see at least one chapter.

ONE MORE THING, if ,for whatever reason, you decide that you are no longer interested in the fic and decide to abandon it after you have started, then let me know. I tend to try and be active in challenges i issue, i may not have the time or will to write the fic myself, but i am still interested in being part of the writing process. And thus am willing to brainstorm ideas.

That about covers it.

Again, if you are interested, then send me a PM.

Thank you for your time.


End file.
